Only the Good Die Young
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Halloween isn't so fun at the Cooper household when Sonny ends up in the hospital. Now they have to find out who did it; and get them in jail before they all end up dead. Happy Birthday BALLofSONSHINE! Halloween based.
1. The attempt of murder

**I am happy today! Why? I have a new story for Halloween, that's why! I am dedicating this to my good FanFiction Friend, BALLofSonshine for her BIRTHDAY! Make a wish! This is a two shot, so the rest will be coming on or before Halloween. And I'd advise you not to read this story in a dark house alone. It may make you paranoid. Just saying. But if you can read it to your 8 yr. old sister and have her not freak out, either it can be rated K+ or she doesn't fully understand the story. Oh well. **

** Also, I have some missions: 1. Get out a new chapter of Two Worlds Collide once two more people review, (REVIEW PEOPLE! I know you favourite and read!) 2. Finish this and lastly 3. Not get annoyed whenever these two people, (Who you know like each other, one happens to be your BFF and they would have the cutest couple name; it tops Channy I think but…) And one seems to dislike you a lot (the guy, not your BFF) but there's always these awkward moments between them whenever I walk in a room and they see me and I can't exactly walk away. I'm trying to avoid meddling but that proves to be a challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kailee, Jessie, Miranda, Joseph, Chad's mom, Mitchell, and the spider inhabiting Jessie's bedroom. I don't own Sonny with a Chance, the song Only the Good Die Young, (nor do I own the book Only the Good Spy Young, but that's another story.) IParty, and not even the creeper poem. Or the killer. Don't own that either. But I own the plot! Does that count?**

SPOV

"Come on Jessie!" I yelled, my voice ringing throughout the bedroom of my four year old daughter, Jessica. "Don't you want to get decorations with me for the Halloween party?"

I watched as Jessie came out of the bathroom, dressed in her Halloween costume, a tiger. This time she had managed to put it on correctly! It had a hood with ears on it and was tiger striped all over. "Can I wear my costume to the store? I want everyone to see it! ROAR!"

I couldn't help but laugh, tucking her brown hair behind the hood. "Okay, just try not to get it dirty."

"I won't! Can daddy come?" she asked me, grabbing my hand as I walked out of the room. I laughed. Chad wouldn't want to come, he'd rather set up.

"No, he'll be setting up here while we get the food, drinks and the rest of the decorations." I led her into the living room where Chad was setting up the party. It went through our large living and dining room and into the kitchen. The living room was a large dance floor, filled with coffin benches, spider web walls and Halloween garlands. Jessie insisted we have bobbing for apples, and a large stuffed spider inhabited a corner of her room.

"Hi pumpkin!" My husband had started to call our daughter 'pumpkin' for Halloween. She had the same eyes as him, and was on the taller side. He swung her around, then set her down next to me. "Going to get decorations?" She nodded, then ran towards the mudroom. I followed.

An hour later, we were inside IParty, deciding on the gravestones for the lawn. She had spent 20 minutes picking out balloons and another 10 on cups and napkins. She wanted to walk, taking another 15 minutes. She was stopped by seeing a giant stuffed ghost, and spent 10 minutes persuading me to get it. 5 minutes later, she was inside the gravestone bucket pulling out her favorites. And that is how you spend over an hour at IParty.

"Mommy, can I get a purple one? And can we get that blow-up vampire?" She pointed across the store. I left a mental note never to take her here until she was more mature.

"Honey, just finish picking out your gravestones for the lawn." I sighed, and she went back to digging in the gravestones. That was also when my phone started ringing. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"_You feel watched? I'm watching you._

_You see that shiny thing? It's my knife._

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_Don't turn around_

_I'm right behind you_."

I looked at my phone. Sure enough, I saw a silver reflection in the screen. Instinctively turning around, I saw a man dressed in all black with a black face mask. "I'm out of Jail Sonny." The person said. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and looked down to see I was bleeding. "Not so powerful anymore, are you?" I watched as the man ran away, while I screamed and collapsed, hearing only Jessie's screams. Then it went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

CPOV

"She'll be fine Chad. I hope." Tawni patted me on the back, holding Grady's hand with one and her daughter Miranda's hand with another. Miranda not only was Jessie's age, but they were holding hands. Just like Sonny and Tawni, Miranda and Jessica were best friends. Nico was also here with his wife, Portlyn and their year old son, Mitchell. Behind them was Chloe and Devon, newly engaged and Zora, alone as usual. Upfront was Connie, my mom, and my sister, Kailee. They were standing there solemnly, not knowing what to say. I stared at Sonny in the hospital bed, her brown hair looking so lifeless and her so small in the bed. I heard a door open and a voice rang out.

"Okay, anyone who is not family clear out." Both Sonny's and my mom stayed, as well as Kailee. I stared at the door for a while waiting for the doctor. And when he arrived, it was no other than Joseph, Kailee's husband. And let me tell you, when a doctor walks in staring at his clipboard then reads the patient name and freezes, that is an uncomfortable moment for you.

"Sonny? Here? Why? What happened?" he rushed over to the bed, checking all the necessary things while Kailee explained. "She was stabbed in IParty. Why they let the guy in was beyond me, but they did, and she's here."

I gained the courage to speak. "Why would they do it?"

My little sister looked up slowly, almost afraid to speak. "Sonny was a good person. She tried to make the world a better place. Someone was always going to be against it. Ever heard the song Only the Good Die Young? She was good, and she may die for it."

We sat in silence for a while Joseph checked her over. The silences ended when Tawni burst open the door. "I think I know who did it. It wasn't a guy. Your daughter said it sounded like a girl and said she was out of jail. She's back, and she's after us."

I almost fainted.

**I think it could be better, but oh well. Again, happy birthday BALLofSonshine and to all a happy Halloween! Thank you for reading, rant and all! Please review, and sorry it's short!**


	2. The bait

**Hello readers! I know I said I was going to have this chapter out before Halloween, but I had 4 parties, 1 dance rehearsal, Trick-or-Treating, as well as homework. I had to write this on my iPod on car rides. But I have it out now so life's good!**

**Yes, I am writing this for BALLofSonshine BIRTHDAY, Which is today! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to Jessie, Happy birthday to you! **

**I know this was supposed to be a two-shot, but chapter two was already at 5 pages with around three more pages to go, so I made it a FOUR-SHOT! Enjoy!**

CPOV

Sonny had just regained her consciousness and was supposed to be fine. Not perfect, but she would live. Her heartbeat was a bit off, (Don't ask me why, I never really understood) and they had to put something in her so it would be normal. (I never caught the name, I heard she was going to be fine and kind of fell asleep. I wasn't getting much sleep that week.) If the surgery went well, she would be better in a few weeks. However, if by chance the surgery didn't go well or was too hard on her, she either wouldn't make it or would have to have the surgery later. I didn't care about the bad news. I rushed to tell the rest of them, but then we had the killer issue on our hands.

"We can't catch her, she'll just kill us. I have the feeling she always has weapons." Tawni stopped staring out the window and turned back to me. We had been friends since a few months before Sonny and I got engaged, and after the wedding she was always around so we became friends. It wasn't until the shooting we noticed what good friends we had become.

"I know, right?" I said, sighing. "There's got to be bait."

The brown eyed woman in front of me just sighed and walked over to the coffee pot. I had come to pick up Jessie from Miranda's house. I came early to talk to Tawni.

"What do you mean? You can't put your life on the line for us! That's idiotic and stupid. YOU are the greatest actor of our generation!" She handed me the coffee. I gratefully accepted it and let her rant on, shocked at how she knew what I was going to say.

"You're an amazing actor and a good singer and before I may have been jealous. Yes, it's true, Tawni Hart jealous. But you're a husband and a dad and in a matter of months an uncle."

I spat out my coffee. Tawni looked shocked.

"She didn't tell you yet? Whoops!" I shook my head. Tawni could never keep a secret.

"That doesn't change my mind. I have to keep you guys safe. I want Sonny and Jessie and everyone else alive. She's going to attack me next. I know it. If we got a personal police officer or body guard or something that can arrest people they can get her when she comes and she'll be in jail for good."

"She was good. But after jail she got a bit careless. She still didn't leave any tracks, and almost got the job done." I looked up and swallowed. "If I have to die to get her gone, I'll do it."

"But Chad…" Tawni started.

"I won't change my mind. I've got to get to work." I thanked her for having over my daughter, then walked upstairs to Miranda's room. It was almost the opposite of Jessie's. Miranda loved pink like her mom, so she had pink walls, quilt, rug, you name it! My daughter's was a pretty shade of green with blues. Miranda had white furniture and Jessie had brown. It was a surprise they were such good friends, but Tawni and Sonny had managed so I shouldn't be judging.

I reached the doorway and saw them playing, so unaware and innocent. I hated to think this may be the last day she could have a full family.

"Jessie, your daddy's here!" Miranda said, bouncing up and knocking over a tower of blocks. She took ballet, but she was still clumsy.

"Daddy! Look what I made!" I heard my daughter yell and watched her gracefully leap over the tower. Miranda crossed her arms. I was surprised to hear Jessie liked ballet, but sometimes things surprise you. "I made it for you! Miranda knocked it over but I fixed it." She looked at Miranda who was still sulking on the floor. "Do you like it?"

I tried not to cry. What if this was the last thing she made I ever got to see? What if Sonny and I didn't make it? I assumed she'd live with Kailee, her husband and the new baby, her parents were murdered and she would do anything to make sure she could stay with her. I snapped out of it to see both girls staring at me.

"I love it pumpkin." I told her, and reached for my phone to take a picture of it. I glanced over at Tawni's daughter and decided I should take a picture of hers too. Then I did what had to be done. "Well, it's time to go. Say thank you to Miranda and Aunt Tawni." I told her, leading her down to the kitchen I now hated. She decided to stop right in the middle of it, refusing to budge.

"Am I going Trick-or-Treating with them and mommy?" she asked, motioning to actress and her daughter behind us. She didn't yet understand her mom was in the hospital and may never check out.

"Mommy's going to be in the hospital where she's safe and warm. Maybe she can go with you next time. You can go with Aunt Tawni." She looked a bit disappointed, but I knew she would be.

"Why can't you go? Where do you have to be?" I took a deep breath.

"I have to pass out candy to all the other Trick-or-Treaters." I hadn't even remembered tonight was Halloween. Tawni looked up at me, knowing the truth and looked as if she was about to cry. I mouthed to her, "I'll be fine." But I knew I might not be. After all, this was going to be the worst Halloween of my life.

And possibly my last.

**So, how did you like it? I won't put out the next chapter until I get 5 reviews, so let's go! And if you are reviewing, please put who you think the killer is. I need 4 more of those before I will continue! It will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Happy Birthday BALLofSONSHINE, and thank you to those who read! Chapter 4 of Two Worlds Collide will be out soon!**


	3. The last shot

**Hey guys, I know this is short but it's the second to last chapter and I don't want to spill too much! Next chapter is the last! *Frowns* But it had to end. And so did BALLofSONSHINE's birthday. Happy belated birthday Jessy! You should check out her stories! My favorite is Back to December. I love it! Anyways, on to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I own SWAC! Not.**

CPOV

"I'm going Trick-or-Treating! I'm going Trick-or-Treating!" The little girl yelled, running around the house. "I'm gonna get lots of candy! Isn't that right daddy?" I gave a weak laugh.

"Of course you are." She smiled and I patted her on the shoulder. "Now go outside, I think I can hear Miranda and Aunt Tawni. Remember to say goodbye to Alli!"

She ran over to our new body guard and gave her a big hug. "I'm gonna get lots of candy Alli! Loads and loads of candy!" Jessie thought Alli was our nanny while her mom was in the hospital.

Alli shook her head. "Don't get a tummy ache!"

I took one last look at the cute little tiger in front of me yelling, "Bye Daddy!" and running out the door. Then I turned to Alli. "Ready Alli?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this? What's going to happen to Sonny and Jessie? Do you have a will?"

"Of course I have a will. Or, I have something that will work as a will and is official enough to be one. She looked at me and I pulled a folded up piece of paper out of my pocket. "This is a copy." I told her and started to read the will out loud, but only the parts that were important. I refused to waste any time.

"_I give all of my possessions to my wife, Allison Munroe Cooper and my daughter, Jessica Cassidy Cooper. They can do whatever they want with these items, even sell them."_

"It will be fine." I reassured her, although I knew it wasn't going to be fine. I was possibly going to die saving my friends. And even though I loved my friends, I didn't want to die.

"Okay. I'm going to get the candy from your room in case we have any guests that, you know, aren't murderers coming out to get you and your friends." The guard exited the room and I knew the time had come.

The lights in the room had started to flicker on and off. The air had become chill and I heard the door open as the room plunged into darkness. My blood ran cold and my hair was standing up on edge, as if it wanted to jump off before I died. In the moments I knew I had, I tried to reassure myself I would be fine. Yet, knowing what was coming, I couldn't get that feeling of doom out of my mouth. (If you want to know, it tastes like blood and meatloaf. And it is not very pleasant.)

I felt a breath on the back of my neck and whipped around to come face to face with a person who tried to kill me once and was going to try again. "Penelope." I growled, staring into the darkness. I observed as a brown, lean, figure with wavy hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Going to come with me Chad?" she asked, bored. "Or are you going to suffer a fate more like your precious Sonny?" She stepped closer. "Wouldn't you love to live? You'd get to see your precious daughter off to school, see her graduate, get married, have grandchildren, all like you wanted." She took a step closer to me, so we were now only a mere foot away. "Or will you die to protect your friends?" Now we were six inches away. I could almost taste her minty breath. "That's not like the Chad I used to know." I then did something I wasn't very proud of. At all.

"You're right, it's not." I said quietly, the grabbed the gun right out of her belt. "I've got the gun now."

She reached over and attempted to grab it out of my hands. I rushed to the side. She tried again. I lunged again. Finally, she just flung herself at me, causing the gun to fly out of my hands and into the air. I managed to grab it, but Penelope pressed the trigger and a bullet shot right at me. I stumbled to the ground, looking at the blood and the gun on the ground inches away from me.

"I'm going to kill you now Chad. And there's nothing you can do about it." She ran for the gun but I grabbed it and accidently fired it. The bullet landed right in Penelope's chest about where her heart would be. I felt guilty, but at least my family would be safe once and for all. And it was an accident. I faded in and out of consciousness until I heard a voice yell, "Chad!"

That's when I went out of consciousness for the last time.

***Gasp!* What's gonna happen? You'll have to review to find out! I will not update until I get 5 reviews. If you're reading this Jessy, yours will count as two! Because it's your birthday story! **


	4. The End

** Hey guys! So I'm not sure if I got the amount of reviews I wanted, but I heard Jessy was in a kind of sad and confused mood and started thinking to myself, "I should upload this now and maybe she'll be happier (sort of) and I'll be happy too!" So yup, that's what I'm doing. And it has been almost a month since her birthday. But anywhoo, hope this makes your day a bit brighter! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need this? You know I don't own SWAC or anything recognizable (actually, that is a lie, I own something sort of but I wouldn't put it in a story because then you could possibly find me and… I'm ranting. So yeah, I don't own anything here.**

Only the Good Die Young

Final Chapter

JPOV

I looked over at my daddy, still in that sleeping state he had been in since Halloween. Mommy had had her surgery and turned out fine. She can't do much, but she can hold me in her arms as I sit on the bed and comfort me. She talked to me about Halloween, and how much candy I got. (Which was a lot.) I showed her the dance we had done in tap class, and complained about how my sneakers didn't make cool noises like the tap shoes I had.

I stayed with Miranda during the day and with Aunt Kailee at night. Miranda and I had a lot of fun and Aunt Kailee and Uncle Joseph always gave me hot chocolate or lemonade, but it wasn't the same as at home. I heard mommy would get to come to my aunt and uncle's home in two days before she could live on her own in a week and a half. That seemed like a long time.

Miranda came into see me, her blonde pigtails bobbing up and down. "Hiya Auntie Sonny!" She called before tripping over her own feet. I sighed. She might be my best friend, but the pigs where grandma Munroe lives have more balance than she does.

"We should go visit Uncle Joseph. He's got a TV with all the good channels. Plus I left Dilly at his house and she must be lonely." Dilly was my stuffed dinosaur. She went with me everywhere. "Let's go!" I hugged my mom and grabbed Miranda's hand, dragging her out the door.

We skipped down the hall until I decided a better game. "Let's play spies!" I exclaimed, happy at my brilliant idea.

She smiled and agreed. "Who should we spy on first?" I put a finger to my mouth to tell her to be quiet and leaned against a door to hear a voice.

It was a woman. "What should we name her? Allison?" I was pretty sure that was my mommy's name. "Or what about Miranda? Jessica?" I burst into laughter. She wanted to name her kid after us! Maybe she knew we were spying on her. I decided I should pull Miranda to the next door. Nobody was talking in the next few. We then reached a room we could listen into.

"You've got around two months to live. I'm sorry." That door was too sad, so we moved on.

"The cake is a lie!" That had to be the TV. Still, why is the cake a lie? We walked a little farther until we reached a hall.

"Jessie! This is the hall to the waiting rooms. We should spy on my mommy and daddy and your Aunt Kailee!" I grinned at this idea, then slid against the wall so I wouldn't be seen.

"It's not looking good. I don't want to tell Sonny yet. Something tells me she won't be as Sonny if we tell her." I gasped.

"It's Uncle Joseph. He's a doctor. He's talking about someone."

"What? What's he saying?"

"It's not looking good." I repeated. "He doesn't want to tell Mommy." I froze. Please don't let it be who I think it is. We exchanged a look of horror and said at exactly the same time, "Daddy."

"Uncle Chad." Shoot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I paced around Uncle Joseph's office nervously. "Come on! What are we going to do? Think of something Miranda!" I yelled, crying. Plopping down on the floor, I glanced at the labels on his desk. One said, 'Patients' and I sat there, a plan forming in my mind.

"Miranda! Come here. I've got an idea." I pulled open the drawer praying it wasn't locked. It opened and I dug through the files, looking for my last name. "Good thing I learned to read two years ago!" She rolled her eyes as I found the file.

"Coma." I read aloud. "What does that mean?" I glanced over at the computer. It was on.

"Quickly, to the computer before it locks! We have to find out what a coma is!" I jiggled the mouse and sure enough it wasn't locked. I breathed another sigh of relief and clicked on the internet browser. "Miranda, can you watch out for my uncle? He told me not to use his computer." She nodded.

Going to Google, I typed in coma and clicked on the first thing that came up, an article from a place called Wikipedia.

"A state of unconsciousness." I told her. "What does that mean?" She shrugged and I went back to Google and typed in unconsciousness. I was surprised I could find the keys to spell it.

I clicked on the first one again and it read, 'not conscious.' I could guess that. Finally I found the meaning of conscious and read it aloud. "Awareness of what is going on around you and your feelings. "

"What does that mean?" Miranda asked.

"I guess a coma is when you sleep for a long time and you don't know what's going on around you. But you can die." She gasped.

"Uncle Joseph!" She yelled. I closed out of the web browser and sat on the carpet, fumbling for the remote and turning on Dora. Miranda squealed and ran to the TV, absorbed. For being half a year older, she was the most obsessed four year old I had ever seen.

I then realized I needed to put the file back. Rushing to the drawer, I stuffed the file in then ran back to the TV as my uncle walked in looking frazzled. "Hello girls!" He called unenthusiastically. "I found Dilly for you!" He said, handing the dinosaur to me then walking to his desk to get a paper.

I started whispering to my friend. "What are we gonna do?"

She looked back at me. "Jump on him? That wakes my daddy up." She looked at me and I sighed.

"I did that. I got yelled at. I even yelled in his ear! That woke mommy up." I admitted, remembering that day. "I'm scared for daddy."

"I'm scared too. But we'll just have to wait." I wondered how she had gone from an over-excited-about-Dora girl to the most reasonable person in the world. I went to give her a hug. "My bubble! Mine!" She screamed, and I laughed. That was so Miranda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I wandered back to my dad's room in the hospital, this time without Miranda. I had spent the past few hours in Uncle Joseph's room, looking at stuff about mommy and daddy and even me! I knew mommy and daddy were famous, but I didn't know I was too!

I stood next to his bed, tears brimming my eyes. "Daddy, if you can hear me I want you to wake up. I want to be a family again. I even looked up what Coma meant! I went on Google and used my super reading powers to find you and mommy and about comas and stuff."

"You met mommy when you were famous and became Channy. You broke up, then made up, then broke up, then made up, then I lost count, then you got married and had me! Mommy worked with Tawni and Nico and Grady and the Zora lady and you worked with Devon and Chloe and Portlyn and they were your friends. You had a super high ranking show that everyone loved. I watched the first episode. I didn't understand a thing! But you and mommy were Hollywood's it couple, whatever that means. You hate Zac Efron and Your favorite color is brown. And mommy's is blue. I wonder why that is."

"When you got married, everyone wanted to come. You had me and everyone wanted to meet me! Miranda was famous too! They're a picture of the two of us together! We were so little! Look at how much we've grown daddy!" Tears flew out my eyes and I talked vehemently, hoping he would wake up. The more I talked, the weaker my voice got. "Mommy's okay too. She wants you alive. I was spying on the other parents. They said the person who was trying to kill us is dead and you wanted to protect us. You won't go to jail! Please daddy, just open your eyes, squeeze my hand, tell me it's gonna be alright. Show me you're conscious daddy. I learned that word today too!" I placed my hand in the palm of his.

"If you're okay, I'll tell everybody. Wake up! You won't be sorry." And with that I couldn't talk anymore. I broke down into tears on the floor, hand still in my dad's. I cried until I felt a squeeze on my hand. "Daddy?" I asked him, watching him curiously. An eye opened and I whispered, "I'll be right back."

I ran out of the room, down the hall and into the waiting room, grabbing Miranda's hand and dragging her behind me.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at me, eyeing me suspiciously. I ran into my daddy's room and dropped her on the floor.

"Jessie." I heard my dad say and I looked up into his eyes. They were blue, just like mine.

Miranda stopped grumbling angrily on the floor and I watched as her eyes brightened. "Uncle Chad! You're alive!" I ran over and hugged him, then went to tell mommy. I smiled, thinking of a few days ago when a mean boy at school said my daddy would never wake up and there was nothing I could do about it.

Who's laughing now sucker? Because my dad is fine. And everything's gonna be all right.

** Little Jessy is the hero and Miranda is the helper! So who thinks a four year old couldn't do that? I bet a couple I know could. Jessy is smart. So yes, review and make my day, (and possibly BALLofSONSHINE's Jessy's) brighter! Yay review!**


End file.
